


Small

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [15]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Past Malcolm Bright/OMC, Past Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm likes feeling small.---Day 15: Size Difference
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Small

Malcolm has a type. He’s _always_ had a type, and he’s never fooled anyone about it. Never could. Sure, he’s a few inches below the average height for a white male, which means that, statistically, a decent amount of his partners are going to be taller than him. He’s slender, too. It made him a good ballerino, and it makes him more likely to be skinnier than his partners, too. His tastes shouldn’t be as obvious as they are.

The problem, however, is that his partners are consistently much bigger than him. Vijay shot up several inches during puberty, going from taller than him to substantially taller than him in the span of a few months. Greg, the college senior he dated in his freshman year, towered above him, too. Every single man he followed to bed while at the Bureau had a few inches on him. 

They were wider, too. Even Vijay had a touch more bulk to him than Malcolm, despite being a string bean of a teen. 

His sister knew his preferences. His mother knew his preferences. Hell, _Gil_ knew his preferences, having found Malcolm pinned against the wall outside his dorm hall and enjoying it on a surprise visit once. 

(It was, in part, the reason Gil could believe him when he confessed his feelings. As the years went by, Malcolm’s tastes ran older and older and closer and closer to fitting Gil like one of his favorite sweaters.)

JT clocked his preferences, too, a few cases in, because Malcolm's firm grasp on subtlety slipped that day. Thankfully, the look he gave in return was more _considering_ than disgusted. 

So, yes, Malcolm has a type. It’s deeper than that, though. He doesn’t just find JT or Gil’s height and bulk attractive. He loves the _difference_. He loves being pressed against the wall or a desk or a bed by a bigger body, loves being covered just by virtue of his own size, loves the warmth of a wide hand around his cock. 

He loves feeling like he’s outmatched. Like he’s _small_. 

In the past, with other partners, it was satisfying, but JT and Gil take it to another level. They know him. They see him. They can tell it’s more than a simple attraction, that he likes the feel of them as well as the look, and, like the well-oiled team they are at the precinct, they work him together. 

Gil crowds him against JT. Traps him there between them, stuck and secure and _small_. JT picks him up, all that muscle more than enough to handle Malcolm’s thin frame. They pin him to the bed. They lift him up and down and pull his hips back and tilt his legs up and take him apart. 

Malcolm’s so very lucky to have the both of them. 

It’s a thought that crosses his mind frequently nowadays. It would even cross his mind now if it wasn’t so empty, so dazed. 

Gil strokes his thigh, comforts him. 

Malcolm sobs. His hands, settled on Gil’s chest, clench, his short nails biting into tanned skin. His legs burn from sitting astride him for so long. His hair falls in his face. Sweat drips off his brow. 

Behind him, JT kisses the crook of his neck as he feeds the last inch of his long cock into Malcolm’s ass right beside Gil’s shorter but much thicker length. One of his arms is wrapped around Malcolm’s chest for stability. He reaches down with his free hand to gently prod the puffy, stretched rim. 

Malcolm is _so_ very slick where they’re all connected. Slick and hot and throbbing as his body clenches down around both cocks. He’s sensitive, too, and even the slightest graze of JT’s fingers makes him keen. He feels tight, so tight. Like they’re too big, too much for his body to take. 

It’s _exhilarating_. 

“You ready?” JT rumbles past his ear. 

Malcolm sucks in a breath and nods frantically. 

Gil’s body tenses beneath him. Then he and JT are moving. Gil doesn’t have much in the way of room or leverage to thrust, but he manages to buck his hips up, jolting his cock into Malcolm, who can barely handle holding himself upright.

JT is the one with the real power tonight. His hand like steel on Malcolm’s hip, fingers digging into pale skin, he pulls back slow and easy and snaps his hips back in. He doesn’t go as fast as he would if Gil wasn’t right alongside him. 

It still rips a ragged moan out of Malcolm. He loves taking each of them on their own. Being stuffed full like this is a whole other experience — one that makes him feel as if he’s a live wire, every single nerve alight and sparking with the slightest shift of JT’s hips. It’s rare because of their schedules, something they all see as a special occasion. 

Something that really pushes just how much size they have on him.

“God, kid,” Gil hisses, entwining their hands. He’s close. He’s so close.

Malcolm can tell by the waver of his voice. He swallows. He’s close, too, but he’s been robbed of the power of speech, and all that passes his lips is a whine. 

JT scrapes his teeth along the curve of his neck. He bites, using enough pressure to sting, to burn but not pierce. He sucks the tender flesh as soon as he releases it. 

There will be a bruise there later. A hickey, possibly with the marks of his teeth. 

Malcolm takes one hand from Gil’s chest and clutches at JT’s arm around his own. 

_Please_.

JT lays a soft kiss over the soon to be bruise and picks up the pace. The give and take of his cock serves to push Gil in further in a way his own limited movement cannot. He grunts, tightening his grip. “Bright,” he says, strained.

It takes all of his effort to nod again, meaningless strings of syllables falling from his mouth as he tries to plead. 

Gil bucks his hips hard and squeezes Malcolm’s hand as his eyes slam shut. 

Malcolm can practically feel him throbbing as he comes. He can most definitely feel JT’s rhythm stutter as he joins him, likely knocked over by the feeling of Gil’s hot come against him, and Malcolm… Malcolm’s eyes roll back in his head, his cock dribbling between him and Gil. 

He wakes when the soft cloth touches his sore hole. 

“You scared us for a moment there, kid,” Gil says lightly, helping him turn over. 

Malcolm blinks up at him blearily. “It’s been so long since we did that,” he murmurs. 

“It was hot.” JT climbs into bed next to him in a fresh pair of boxers. “Once we realized you were okay.”

Malcolm leans into him with a sigh. “I feel like I could sleep for a year,” he says into his shoulder. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Gil says, amused. He drops the cloth in the hamper and gets in on the other side of the bed, sandwiching Malcolm between him and JT for the umpteenth time that day. He kisses Malcolm’s temple and turns off the lamp on the nightstand.

And they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
